Breaking Down the Walls
by tiger46145
Summary: Mack has been gone for 3 years. Brady waited for her to come back. When Mack does return, Brady isn't the same carefree cheerful guy he was. He won't let anyone come close to him. Can Mack break his walls down and make him love again? MackxBrady
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of fanfiction. I am the all powerful tiger46145! JK, I'm not powerful at all.**

**I just recently saw Teen Beach Movie, since I missed the premier on T.V. I love Mack and Brady together. They're so cute!**

**This is basically how I think things would work out if Mack did go to the school. Let me know if it's horrible, or if it isn't.**

**I don't won TBM.**

* * *

**Mack's POV**

It's been 3 years. Three years since I left my grandfather. Three years since I surfed, but most of all, it's been three years since I've seen Brady.

At first we were in touch, but then one day he wouldn't answer any of my letters, calls, or emails. Now I'm going back and I don't know what to expect.

I get off the plane and look around. Then I finally see him.

"Grandpa!" I say as I leap into his arms. It felt so good to be back in his embrace.

"Hey, kiddo. It's so good to see you. Come on, lets go get your bags." He says leading me to the luggage pick up.

"It's good to see you too. So how's things at the surf shop?" I ask grabbing my bags.

"Nothing's changed with the shop." he says walking towards the exit.

"How's Brady?" I ask. I could see him tense up when I say that. Did something happen?

He didn't answer me, so I figure I would just wait till we get into the car. We walk outside and start heading towards the car with an awkward silence surrounding us.

Something happened with Brady that he's not telling me.

When we reach the car we load my bags into the trunk. I hop into the passenger seat and wait for Grandpa to start the car.

"Mckenzie, something happened to Brady in all the time you were gone, and I'm not sure you're going to like it." he tells me. What happened?

"You can tell me Grandpa, I can handle it." I say. I'm not sure that I can handle it.

"After you left, Brady never went out with another girl." he says, finally putting the key into the car. The car started, but we still didn't drive away.

'That's so sweet of him' I think.

"Girl kept coming to me asking me if I could get Brady to go out with them." he says backing out of the parking lot. I felt my blood boil when I hear him say that.

"Brady never comes to the beach anymore. He doesn't surf. He won't let anyone come close to him. He said if he lets someone get close to him again, it'll only end in heart break." He tells me.

'Brady thinks I left him? Technically I did, but not forever.'

I didn't know what to say. I just stayed quiet the rest of the ride home

* * *

We finally arrive at the shop and I instantly run to the back door to see the beach. What happened next, I was not expecting

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Or did you hate it? Let me know in the reviews.**

**I know it's really short, the first few chapters are going to be like that. I'm just saying this now. Brady is coming soon. I don't know when, but soon. Wait I do know when. LOL**

**Till next time**

**tiger46145**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back with the second chapter! I rewrote this chapter probably 5 times, cause I couldn't decide how to write it.**

**I hope this chapter isn't terrible. Let me know if it is.**

**I don't own TBM, sadly... :(**

* * *

**Mack's POV**

When I opened the door I was not expecting to run into something.

"Brady?" I say. All he does is hold onto my waist keeping me from falling. Then his eyes widen, as if he just recognized me.

"Mack? What are you doing here?" he asks letting go of my waist.

"I'm moving back in with my grandpa. What about you? Why are you here?" I say, straightening out my outfit.

"Oh. I'm just here to return this rope I borrowed." he says, motioning to the rope at his feet.

Just then my grandpa walked in.

"Hey Brady. You can just put the rope over there." he says, pointing to a hook by the door. Brady slipped by me and for a brief second our shoulder touched.

A tingling feeling was in my shoulder. I could feel my heart beating faster and the next thing I see is darkness.

* * *

**Brady's POV**

As I walked by Mack to get to the hook, our shoulders touched. I still feel that spark. I can't fall for her again. I won't.

I'm not going to end up heart broken, just like last time.

As I walked by her, I could hear her breathing getting faster and the next thing I know she fell to the ground.

"Mack?" I ask. She didn't respond so I quickly rushed to her side. She was still breathing, but for some reason she was sweating. I checked her forehead and I could feel a high fever.

She was fine before, how could she just all of a sudden get a fever?

I called her grandpa over, and he said she might have a really bad cold. We decided to put her in bed, and wait until she wakes up.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. When I reached her room, I saw her suitcases by the door. I pushed the door open with my foot and walked to her bed.

When I tried to put her down she wouldn't let go of me. I tried again but the same thing happened. I gave up and decided to sit on the couch with her on my lap.

I walked back to the living room and sat on the couch.

Mack was still holding onto my shoulders, with her head in my neck.

'She's really cute when she's sleeping' I think. No. I can't do this again. This is just what happened last time only this time Mack came back.

Sitting on the couch doing nothing gets pretty boring, so I grabbed my phone from my back pocket, plugged in my headphones, and slowly started to fall asleep listening to music.

* * *

**OMG, I'M SO SORRY GUYS. I didn't upload this sooner cause for 2 days I was debating whether or not to extend this chapter. Then I rewrote it. And here I am!**

**I'm going to give you guys a little hint as to what happened with Brady. Here it is:**

**Mack was Brady's second girlfriend.**

**That's your hint. If you can figure it out I will give you a virtual cookie and a virtual high five. LOL**

**Bye,**

**tiger46145**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I read all of your reviews and the closest to what I'm thinking was SeasonalMusic. He/she said that Brady previously had a girlfriend and was in love with her, she broke his heart so he put his walls up. Then Mack came and took those walls down, but when she left he was devastated so now he doesn't want to fall for her in fear of a broken heart.**

**This was almost spot on, just one little thing was different. I don't want to be a writer that makes the girl cheat, or breakup with someone for someone else. I'm going to change it up a little bit.**

**If you're confused, it will all be explained in this chapter. Which reminds me, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I already don't own this movie so I don't need to rub it in my own face.**

* * *

**Brady's POV**

I wake up to find Mack still sitting in my lap holding onto my neck. I try to get up but Mack still wouldn't let me go. I decide to just watch T.V until she wakes up.

When I turn the T.V on I see my favourite movie of all time. Wet Side Story. Even after all these years, it was still my favourite movie.

As I watch I think back to the time when me and Mack were captured by Les Camembert. After what she told me I thought she would stay, but in the end she still left me. Just like _she_ did. Here's what happened all those years ago, before Mack came.

_**Flashback**_

_Me and my girlfriend, Melissa, were walking around on the beach. I turned over to look at her as we strolled hand in hand. She had perfectly curled blonde locks and beautiful blue eyes. Everyone swore we were brother and sister, but we're not._

_As we walked, one of my friends came up to me and Melissa._

_"Hey, Brady, I'm having a party tonight and I want to know if you and Melissa could make it? It's at that abandoned beach shack further down." he said. I looked over to Melissa and she just smiled and said 'sounds like fun'._

_"Cool, so it starts in half an hour, so get ready." he said running away. _

_"I better call my dad and ask him to pick me up after the party, I'll see you there Brady." She sais, giving me a quick peck on the cheek before walking away._

_"I headed back to my house and out on some cargo shorts with a blue button up shirt. I leave a note for my parents saying I was going on a date with Melissa, and walked to the door._

_As soon as I get there I see Melissa standing there in a yellow sundress._

_"Ready to go?" I ask her offering my hand. She nods as she takes my hand and we start walking to the beach house. Once we got inside I left her to go talk to my friends and that was the biggest mistake I made in my entire life._

_As I talked to my friends, Melissa's dad showed up saying she had to go home right now. She wanted to tell me she was leaving, but her dad forced her into his truck. They drove away back to her house._

_While driving, Melissa could notice that her dad was obviously drunk cause he was driving all over the place. What she didn't notice was that he was on the wrong side of the road. A large truck came towards them and they crashed head on._

_Melissa's dad died instantly but Melissa survived for only one hour, then she passed away in the ambulance, and the whole time I was at the party, without a clue as to what happened, until I was told the next day._

**_End__ Flashback_**

I lost my first love and first real girlfriend because I was stupid and let her go. Then Mack came and we just clicked, so we started going out. When she left, I made a promise to myself to never fall for another girl. And I'm going to keep that promise.

I looked back down to see that Mack had finally let go of my shoulders. I lift her up gently and put her on the couch. I go to her room and grab a blanket. From the corner of my eye I could see something poking out of Mack's purse. Being my curious self I go in and grab it. It was a picture of me and Mack after we started dating. She wore a dress as I carried her bridal style. Her grandpa had snapped the picture without us noticing.

I looked at her picture and I could feel a fluttering in my chest.

Not falling for Mack is going to be a lot harder than I thought

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? I don't like how everyone makes the girlfriend cheat, so I decided to do something different. Oh and the Melissa I was thinking of was the Melissa in the movie Dadnapped. I love Emily Osment so I figured, why not!**

**A review would be awesome! I'm sorry you had to wait this long for a third chapter. Anyways, review, and I'll have one up here again real soon!**

**Bye.**

**Tiger46145**


End file.
